powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Ultra Change
'''Power Rangers: Ultra Change '''is a series created by Billy2009. Its share the same elements from Power Rangers: Zeo, Power Rangers: Turbo, Power Rangers: S.P.D., Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai and Power Rangers: Dino Change. History Before the Poweray was born, crystals know as the Ultra Change Crystals was made in the beginning of time. Than, years later, a group of highly-tech alien know as the Xenozoid attacks and try to steal the Ultra Change Crystals which they are protect by the royal guardian, Guardcon who have landed its in Earth and was frozen along with the crystals for years. Than, years later, five teenages find the Ultra Change Crystals and free Guardcon who tell them about the Xenozoid which they believe because the Xenozoid begins their invasion which the Power Rangers: Poweray show ups and they got defeated so they become the Power Rangers: Ultra Change to stop the Xenozoid which they did. Now, they are more Ultra Change Crystals to be found before the Xenozoid used them and turn them into the Darkzoid Crystals by taking over the entire universe! The Ultra Change Rangers are ready to fight against Xenozoid. Until, the mysterious Crimson and Teal Ultra Change Rangers appears along with new terrible enemies come along. They got more fire powers to stop Xenozoid from stealing the Ultra Change Crystals! However, the Gold Ranger show ups and join the team to fight against Xenozoid. Characters Rangers Allies * Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Villains Xenozoid * Dreadgax (1-55) - The main villain. * Wrathfire (1-55) - Dreadgax's daugther and the secondly main villain. In. Ep. 20. Knighterminator, she have a crush on General Knighterminator. * Command Royalord (1-23) * Command Loyalord (1-38) * Dr. Darkdemon (1-50) * Noiroy (1-34) * General Knighterminator (20-54) * Zurgane (4-5, 8, 10-12, 15-18, 23, 25-26, 29, 31-32, 34, 38-40, 46-47) - A former member of Xenozoid. He left because his want to be the leader which Dreadgax refues and his blast him which made him mad! Dreadgax sent him at planet QX-01 for his punishment. Than his somehow escape and begins destroy Royalord in Ep. 23. Crossed the Lines and also destroy Noiroy in Ep. 34. Noiroy's Wrath! and destroy Loyalord in Ep. 38. The Madness of Zurgane and was finally destroy by Dreadgax in Ep. 48. Zurgane's Final Fights Pt. 2 which his unleashed his monsterous form which his begins to lose control of himself and almost destroy Wrathfire. * Neroborgs (1-55) - The soldiers of Xenozoid. Monsters * Vrakjaw (1-3, 35) - Red Ranger's rival. * Guterminator (1-3) * Creepain (1-3, 35) * Transolar (4-5, 35) - Yellow Ranger's rival. * Madame Plantworm (4-5) * Cardark (6, 35) - Blue Ranger's rival. * Pursebrain (7) * Magnetron (8) - Purple Ranger's rival. * Streamy Sinister (9, 35) - Green Ranger's rival. * Guardhunter (10-11, 35) - Crimson Ranger's rival. * Demon Racer (10-11, 35) - Teal Ranger's rival. * Scorpimeister (12) * Clawdriller (13) * Tunnelizer (14) * Shadowliptor (15-17) * Cannonhead (15-17) * Sleepwalkerinator (18) * Quakestomp (19) * Thunderfiend (21) * Fatkatfish (22) * Dashour (23) * Winglox (24) * Orgoblin (25-26, 35) - Gold Ranger's rival. * Scorpox (27) * Rojogladiator (28) * Megahorn (29) * Trollington (30) * Scrapperage (31-32) * Duplicopy (31-32) * Baboonator (33) * Recklesspideroy (34) * Spiritwist (35) * Predacore (36) * Dreadragoblin (37) * Weather Menace (38) * Boulderay (39) * Sparesect (40-41) * Cyborwarrior (42) * Lottaserpent (43) * Scorpipede (44-45) * Kappalungs (46) * Spyster (47) * Unnamed Gold Beetle monster (48) * Weavegoat (49) * Hydragrosser (50) * Control Rod (51) * Squidwood (51-52) * Deadwood (51-52) Monsters who appears in Special Episodes * ?? Monsters who appears in Comic Books * Demostone (#1: The Night of the Demonic Gargoyle!) * Steelcon (#2: Weirdest Day Ever!) * Unibutterfly (#2: Weirdest Day Ever!) * Smog Minotaur (#3: "Perfect" Day) * Gnarly Worming (#3: "Perfect" Day) (Picture only) * Mirage (#3: "Prefect" Day, #5: Mirage's Mirror World) (Picture only at Issue 3) * Vasehead (#4: Red Ranger Goes Bad) * Frosterminator (#6: Arsenal Zords/Megazords Episodes # Ultra Change to the Rescue Pt. 1 # Ultra Change to the Rescue Pt. 2 # Ultra Change to the Rescue Pt. 3 # The Traitor Pt. 1 # The Traitor Pt. 2 # The Blue Car (Tai focus) # Pursebrain (K.C. focus) # Ranger Purple (Kim focus) # Ranger Green (Ben focus) # Crimson and Teal Pt. 1 # Crimson and Teal Pt. 2 # Ranger Crimson (Ryu focus) # Ranger Teal (Ken focus) # The Red and the Crimson (Guran and Ryu focus) # Zurgane's Realm Pt. 1 # Zurgane's Realm Pt. 2 # Zurgane's Realm Pt. 3 # Sleepwalking Troubles # Guren and Kim vs. Dreadgax (Guren and Kim focus) # Knightermintaor # Switched! (Tai focus) # Nightmares Problems # Race Against Time # Stolen Identity # An Golden Mission Pt. 1 # An Golden Mission Pt. 2 # Ranger Gold (Jimmy focus) # Dial R for Revenge! # The Hunter and its Prey # Enter: Trollington # Zurgane's Revenge Pt. 1 # Zurgane's Revenge Pt. 2 # Riding the Edge (K.C. and Ken focus) # Noiroy's Wrath! # Vengeful Spirits # Evolution (1) # Revolution (2) # The Madness of Zurgane! # Challenges (Tai and Ryu focus) # The Wrath Pt. 1 # The Wrath Pt. 2 # Missing # Second Chance (Ken focus) # Guren's True Powers Pt. 1 (Guren focus) # Guren's True Powers Pt. 2 (Guren focus) # Zurgane's Final Fights Pt. 1 # Zurgane's Final Fights Pt. 2 # Jimmy's Brain (Jimmy focus) # The Red, Crimson, Purple, Gold and Green (Guren, Ryu, Kim, Jimmy and Ben focus) # Hydragrosser # Fate Brawl Pt. 1 # Fate Brawl Pt. 2 # Endgame Pt. 1 # Endgame Pt. 2 # Endgame Pt. 3 Special Episodes * Comic Books This comic book series will be 35 issues. * #1: The Night of the Demonic Gargoyle!: * #2: Weirdest Day Ever * #3: "Perfect" Day * #4: Red Rangers Goes Bad * #5: Mirage's Mirror World * #6: * #7: * #8: * #9: * #10: * #11: Category:Crossovers Category:Billy2009